


Grimer's New Home

by Ira94



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Vore, Immobility, Slime Inflation, forced vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After getting separated from Pikachu, Ash Ketchum finds an abandoned building in the forest. However inside the building, he disturbed a pack of Grimer, so the Grimer have plans for the young trainer. Turning him into their new home.





	Grimer's New Home

**Grimer's New Home.**

"Think this spot might work Pikachu?" Ash asked his life long friend. " Pikachu." The electric mouse nodded. You see Ash and Pikachu went off to find a place to train by themselves, in hopes of becoming stronger before their next gym badge. They went to do it early on so they got a head start, but so far, haven't found anything yet.

" Man, this sucks. So far we haven't found anything yet." Ash said placing his hands behind his head. " Pika, cha." Pikachu agreed. As they were treading through the forest what the young trainer didn't noticed, was that a cliff was in front of him, he stepped on the edge and suddenly it collapsed. Ash cried out in surprise and fell. " Pika!" Pikachu tried to catch him but he missed, Ash screamed as he fell from the cliff and landed hard on the ground.

He hissed and groaned from the impact while rubbing his ass. " Ow, that hurt." He moaned. He then heard Pikachu calling out from above. " I'm ok buddy, you're gonna have to find another way down here!" He then heard Pikachu replied back and went off to find a way to get him. He slowly stood up and looked around. " Where am I anyway?" Then he saw a large building 10 feet away from him, from the looks of it, it was pre-demolished and abandoned. " I wonder what's in there." He started making his way there while noting the metal seemed rusty and plants covered different parts of it.

" I wonder what happened to this place." As he walked deeper into the building, the light was fading with only the windows providing him light. Ash placed his hands on the wall so he could feel what was next to him, but in doing so he felt what could be a self and accidentally knocked it over. He cringed as it made a loud crash which echoed around the darkness. " I hope nothing was living here." He said. However he couldn't be more wrong. Deep inside three objects moved and seemed to hear the sound.

They moved to where Ash was and saw it was him who made the sound. Ash suddenly froze when he heard something behind him, he turned around and saw there were six Grimer who were glaring at him. He gulped since they looked mad and held a hand up. "Uh, hey guys. Is...is this your home?" Their only replay was a growl, obviously they were angry that he woke them up from a nap. He stepped back and tried staying calm. "I'll just leave you guys, sorry for trespassing." However stepped on the shelf he knocked over and fell. He groaned from the pain on his head, and sat up just in time to see one of the Grimer lunging at him. He cried out which was a big mistake, as the Grimer slammed into his face and dove into his mouth.

His eyes widened while trying to grab it and yank it out, but his fingers slipped through and couldn't get a grip. The Grimer continued forcing its way into his mouth, and down his throat. Ash nearly chocked as the slimy Pokémon went down his throat as a bulge was seen from the Grimer. Finally the sludge Pokémon made its way down his throat and entered his stomach. Ash couched from the taste of Grimer and saw his belly was a little bloated. " What the?" He saw his belly ripple from the Pokémon inside, then he was tackled by another Grimer and proceeded in making its way down his throat.

MMMMMMM!" he muffled while trying to scramble away and tried rubbing the Grimer against the ground to try and keep him out. However like the first one, the second Grimer made its way down his throat to join its friend in his belly, then the third one followed soon after. ' What are they doing?!' Ash continued to struggle to get the Grimer out of his mouth, but it was for naught. Then the Grimer made its way in his belly, which was bloating up with two Grimer. Ash laid on his side trying to catch his breath from the two sludge Pokémon forcing their way in him. Then the third Grim pushed him on his back, and dove into his mouth. Ash moaned feeling tired from trying to remove the first two Grimer, he didn't have the strength to try and pry the third one off.

It went down his throat and soon went into his belly before he fell on his back and panted. Ash was panting heavily, then the fourth one lunged at him and went straight into his mouth. While As was struggling the other two Grimer made their way for his legs, they grabbed his pants and forcefully removed them, and his underwear as well. One of the Grimer spread his legs wide open and the second Grimer dove head first, into his ass crack.

" MPH!" Ash moaned in pain and surprise, feeling one of the Grimer forcing its way up in his ass. The Grimer in his mouth finally made its way down his throat, making him swallow it, he looked down and saw the Grimer vanishing in his ass. His eyes widened as he saw the sixth Grimer moving in. " No, please, no. Don't!" He pleaded until the Grimer pushed itself into his ass. The young trainer groaned loudly, feeling his anus stretching for the sludge Pokémon to allow it access into his belly. Eventually the Grimer made it inside, which made Ash sigh in relief and lay down, his throat feeling sore as well as his butt.

Ash was breathing heavily and sweating up a storm, having somewhat consumed six Pokémon was tiring as well as trying to get them off. He looked at his belly which was big, the bottom of his belly was poking out of his clothing and made him look like a pregnant woman. Then he saw his pants which were ruined, thanks to the Grimer having tearing them to shreds. " Ugh, I gotta...get out of here." He slowly got on his feel, his right hand against the wall and his left hand on his belly, feeling the Grimer move inside him. He then started to find a way out of the building but made a wrong turn and got him lost. During his little trek in the building he rubbed his belly as a means to sooth his aching gut, he slightly shivered from the drafty wind with out his pants, leaving him half naked. Then he suddenly found himself inside some kind of room, it was certainly big enough to hold an Onix.

" Great. Now where am I?" He then grunted as the Grimer were churning up his stomach. He fell to his knees, and started rubbing his belly. "Come on guys, I get you're mad but this is just weird."

Suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He looked around and saw other Grimer surrounding him, from what he saw there were eight of them. And at the very back was their leader, a Muk. His eyes widened while he tried to get away, but the weight made him slower than usual. Ash made his way out of the room while the Grimer were chasing him. The added weight of the first three Grimer made it difficult, but if those other Grimer and that Muk had a similar idea, then he had to get away.

"Pikachu!" He called out but it seems Pikachu wasn't even close by. Ash continued running till he made it out of the building and at the cliff he fell from. However he was becoming tired really quickly, and the weight of the sludge Pokémon inside him would make it impossible for him to climb back up. He slowed down until he placed his hands on the rocky wall, panting heavily and sweating up a storm. He turned around till his back was against the wall and slide down. His hands on his belly feeling the Grimer moving again, then he saw the rest of the Grimer cornering him.

"Aw come on guys, I said I was sorry." The Grimer however paid no attention to it, as one of them launched itself at Ash, forcing itself into his mouth. Ash once again felt another Grimer going into his mouth, however from all the running and fighting the Grimer earlier, he was too tired to fight back. And so let the Grimer do as they pleased. Slowly it went in the same as the others while his belly got bigger.

After the first one, the second Grimer crawled over Ash's belly, staring at the young boy. Ash just sighed and opened his mouth, as a sign of surrender. The Pokémon wasted no time and dove head first into his mouth.

While the other two Grimer were crawling up to the boy's face, the other four went for his ass.

With each Grimer his belly got bigger and bigger, till his clothes were torn to shreds, Ash moaned feeling the sludge Pokémon going down his throat and up his ass and filling his belly. Somehow his mind was slowly going blank, as if he was enjoying this. He rubbed his belly in circles as the last two Grimer made their way in. Ash gulped the first four Grimer and his ass swallowed the rest, and breathed out a sigh. Then the Muk towered over him, with the same look in its eyes. Ash smiled goofily and said. " So, you want in to?" The Muk nodded. " Well come right on in, big guy." He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

It moved over and covered his head while having to ease itself in a little at a time. Ash moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around the large sludge Pokémon as it slithered its way in. His belly was slowly growing even more with all the Grimer in it, and now their leader moving into stomach. The reason why they're doing this is because the abandoned building, was actually their home since they had nowhere else to go, until Ash stumbled upon it and felt that he compromised it. So they chose the next best thing; use him as their new home. Ash's throat bulged from the Muk, gulping him down inch by inch, eventually most of Muk's body was halfway inside Ash while the lower half, was on the boy's body. After a minute, Muk finally got itself down Ash's throat and into his belly. Ash gulped down the rest of the Pokémon, and sighed happily.

" Ah, that felt nice." He said before letting out a burp and rubbing his belly.

Suddenly he heard something approaching him. He looked over at the building and saw more Grimer coming. He smiled goofily as the sludge Pokémon surrounded him. " Heh, hey guys. Looking for your friends?" He said while he patted his belly. " They're all in here."

They all looked at each other until they nodded. They slithered underneath him, lifted him over their heads and carried him back inside the building. " We heading back in? Great, can't wait." He giggled as the sludge Pokémon carried him back inside. Back inside the large room Ash was placed by a wall in the back, even though his mind was almost a blank, he quickly figured out why the Grimer and Muk went inside him. " I see, you all thought I threatened your home, so you all chose me to be your new home. Right?"

The Grimer grunted and nodded, hoping Ash would understand that they meant him no harm. Fortunately he smiled. " Well if that's the case, then go right ahead." He told them with his mouth wide open waiting for his new tenants. The Grimer smiled and made their way over to their new home.

A few minutes later, Ash was practically immobile, he had swallowed 20 Grimer and became like a flabby boulder. Ash sighed having swallowed the last Sludge Pokémon, he rubbed his massive belly feeling his newly acquired Pokémon resting soundly in his belly. " I know I made a mistake in disturbing you all, but don't worry, from now on. I'll take good care of you all." He felt his belly churning again, as if the Grimer and Muk were thanking him. Ash yawned loudly from all the excitement from today, and decided to get some sleep as well. His arms wrapping around his meaty body, he fell into a much needed slumber.

Even though he dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master, he felt responsible for disturbing the Grimer's home, so he decided to forgo that quest and become a living home for the sludge Pokémon. After all there's always a possibility that the Grimer might evolve into Muk like the first one, which made him excited. And besides if Pikachu did decided to leave, at least he won't be alone with his new tenants.

The End.


End file.
